


Like Father, Like Son

by MadameClutch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Hux, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hux has daddy issues, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, dom!hux, i'm trash for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameClutch/pseuds/MadameClutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The younger Hux takes you to task for using the wrong name while addressing him. Will you ever get his forgiveness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

You look up, your gaze meeting the light blue of the General's. Or was it green? The color shifted in regular light, so why would you be able to tell now, especially from your position, kneeling in front of the stern man.

His eyebrow crooks slightly as he observes you, his finger tapping lightly on his crossed arm as he ponders your punishment. You had recently transferred to Starkiller Base after a year-long internship at the Academy. You had served under his father during that time; both professionally and personally.

It had been an honest slip up, calling General Hux by his father's name, but the younger man's face had grown red with rage as he ordered you to leave your station and wait for him in his office. He made you wait an unreasonable amount of time before joining you. Hux had wasted no time ordering you to your current pose.

You broke your gaze, looking down, ashamed and appalled at your mistake earlier. You hear a snort from the man, his boots moving out of your line of sight as he begins to pace his office.

"Officer, I assure you, I am _not_ my father." Hux states softly, his cold tone making you shiver. His boots make an appearance in front of you as he strides across the room again.  
   
"I... General, Sir. I apologize," you stutter, your hands clenching together behind your back. It wasn't your fault that the General has inherited his father's eyes and attitude. You shift in place ever so slightly, a throb of delight rocking through your body as you remember his tone of voice as he ordered you to his office. Oh, that voice. Much colder and more demanding than his father's. He had no idea what it did to you.

He stops in front of you, reaching down to tilt your chin up gently, the softness of the gesture throwing you slightly.

"Ask for forgiveness, Officer." he says icily, his pale, angled face showing no emotion.

"Sir, I ask that you forgive me..." you begin, your tongue darting out to wet your lips nervously.

"Did I say ask? I meant _beg_." Hux sneers down at you, using his grip on your chin to force your face away roughly. "Beg me to forgive you."

You freeze, your mind racing at his demand. Beg? You hesitate before leaning down, bowing in front of Hux, placing your hands in the floor in front of you. Your movements stutter as bad as your words as your words as you lean down, pressing your lips to the toe of the shining, black boot in front of you. "P-please, Sir. Please forgive me, G-general, Sir."

A soft grunt comes from above you as you continue begging, alternating between boots as you kiss your way up his calves. You risk a brief glance up, wincing internally at the hard look that Hux gives you.

The General shifts in place, leaning his weight to one side as he assesses you. "You'll have to do better than that, y/n." he grates through lightly clenched teeth.

It's only then that you notice the tenting of the front of his trousers. Your face heats as you blink owlishly at the growing bulge mere inches in front of you. "But... But Sir. I'm still on duty." you whisper, your thighs clenching as you try to deny the warmth growing between your legs.

Slender fingers wind into your hair, pulling your head back sharply as Hux growls down at you. "I know what you did at the Academy. I know you have no problem begging like a good slut." He pulls your face against his thigh, grinding your cheek against the taut muscle of his leg. "Now, BEG."

You whimper, your hands coming up to fumble at the catch of his belt. You move your head forward to mouth his erection through his pants, earning your hair another sharp tug. "Please, Sir. Forgive me. It won't happen again." you mutter, finally unfastening the fly on his trousers.

You're met with a hiss of desire as you tug the General's pants down to the middle of his thighs, his bare cock springing proudly free. Your eyes widen as you stare at it. Just seeing the thick, long member in front of you makes you drool with anticipation.

The movement of Hux's free hand brings you out of your reverie, his fingers pinching your jaw in his hand, forcing your mouth open. You swear you see a smirk cross his face before he thrusts into your mouth, almost immediately hitting the back of your throat with his turgid length.

You gag around his dick, your eyes watering as Hux begins fucking your mouth. Your tongue frantically works at his shaft, licking patterns across the underside, paying special attention to the spot just under the crimson tip of his cock, earning you a growl of pleasure.

You close your eyes, hollowing your cheeks, your head bobbing along the General's prick quickly. You suck gently, working to draw more of his length into your mouth and down your throat. You hardly notice the man's grip loosening in your hair, your thoughts concentrating on the thick, throbbing cock between your lips.

You start slightly as you hear him moan your name, your eyes snapping open to look up. The General has his head thrown back, his chest heaving, his neck and cheeks flushed deep red with pleasure as he thrusts into your throat with abandon.

Your lips twitch around his shaft as you open your mouth around him more, pressing down until you feel the end of his cock slip into your throat. You fight your gag reflex as your throat clenches around his length, drawing a curse and a moan from Hux.

His fingers grab your hair tightly as you swallow around his dick, trying to milk his orgasm out. His thrusts become harder and rougher as he buries your face into his crotch, holding it there for a moment.

"You like this, don't you, Officer?" he asks, his voice strained, as if he were holding back. "You love begging forgiveness from your betters. Slut." He moans again, his length pulsing wildly in your mouth, his pre-cum spilling onto your tongue.

You nod as best you can, your hands gripping his legs tightly as you struggle, needing air but not wanting to stop servicing Hux. He pulls your head back for a brief moment, letting you gasp in some air before immediately cramming his cock back down your throat. Your tongue drifts along his cock firmly, fluttering and flicking as you draw him into your mouth as far as possible.

Barely giving you any warning, the General fucks his dick harder into your mouth, a soft shout of "Fuck. Yes." your only warning before he flooded your mouth and throat with his thick, salty cum.

You moan loudly around Hux's cock as you drink down his seed almost as fast as he pumps it into you. Your mouth sucks greedily for every drop, Hux's hand petting your hair almost affectionately as you slowly pull off his softening length.

"Let this be a warning, Officer." he states as he tucks his shaft back into his pants, fastening and straightening his uniform as he looks down at you condescendingly. "I am _not_ my father. Understood?"

You nod meekly, waiting for him to dismiss you before standing and heading back to your station, ignoring the ache between your legs, mentally promising yourself relief later. You hide a small smirk as you sit back down in your chair, licking your lips one last time. He definitely wasn't his father. Not. At. All.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna throw myself in the trash compactor now...


End file.
